Fake Blondes Have More Fun
by AirNationOracle
Summary: Jeff Sterling has a common interest with Sam Evans: Kurt Hummel. Kurt loves Sam, Jeff really likes Kurt; what's a pair of blondes to do? Set between 2x08 "Furt" and 2x09 "Special Education". AU. Jeff/Kurt/Sam


**Title**: Fake Blondes Have More Fun

**Rated**: M

**Writing Time**: 12/27-12/30/2011

**Pairing(s)**: Jeff/Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Keff!friendship, slightly depressed!Kurt which leads to extremely smutty Jeff/Kurt/Sam threesome and a little language. Some Quinn bashing (nothing against Dianna Agron whatsoever; Quinn kinda took Sam away from Kurt and I've despised her character ever since) but nothing super bad, I promise. Also not much of a plot; just an excuse to write this as it popped into my perverted little mind. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! (I still don't own Glee but he's coming back so it's better than nothing). That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies! ^^

**Summary**: After "accidentally" (his story and he's sticking with it!) reading Kurt's journal, Jeff Sterling gains some clues into how he can make Dalton Academy a more happier experience for his cutie of a roommate. Set after canon 2x08 "Furt."

**Author's Note**: Like the warnings said, this was just a little plot bunny that fell into my head at such a random interval. This is the first time I've written a threesome pairing and I'm really nervous. Even though it's my typical cup of Hevans tea, now I've gone and added a little shot of Warbler in it. Please be kind when leaving reviews and/or PMs! As always, constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. I really hope y'all like this ^^ Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_It's me again. Well, I'm settling into academic life okay but I still miss the New Directions so much. Like there was ever any doubt, I auditioned and made it into the Warblers! It's good to sing again but sometimes I can't help think the Warblers could loosen up a little. I know I shouldn't complain but things with them are so different from New Directions; the Warblers _actually_ get along with each other, no diva walkouts or diva demands from anyone. Seriously, I'm not making it up! If anything, the resident diva in the Warblers has to be Blaine. Yeah, I know; the same guy who took me for coffee and then gave me the bad advice to confront Karofsky and come here after he threatened to kill me. Karofsky! Not Blaine. No, Blaine wouldn't hurt me. I hope anyway. Guess I only have myself to blame for that one._

_Singing with the Warblers is nice and all, but I'm a little nervous about upcoming Sectionals. I knew the Warblers were going to be our competition when I was still at McKinley, but now that I'm one of them it slipped my mind that _New Directions_ are going to be the Glee Club we're up against. I want to win, don't get me wrong! But I don't know if I'll be able to go up against Mercedes and Tina who I love and miss so much and especially… _Him.

_One of the great things about the Warblers is my new roommate, Jeff. He's a bit of a sci-fi nerd like… _Him_… and constantly keeps me entertained with his nerdy movie references. I thought coming here to Dalton would serve as a distraction from everything at McKinley I left behind but no, I come in and the first thing I learn is that my roommate is a cute blonde guy much like the one I was slowly beginning to get over. Sad thing is I never got to really thank… _Him_… for sticking up for me when he didn't have to. Just my luck, a cute guy gets into a fight in my honor and comes out of it looking like an adorably bruised blonde panda and I show my appreciation by skipping schools and basically saying his taking a beating was in vain. Not to mention I leave… _Him_… to be taken care of by __**HER**__ of all people! That should have been ME icing his eye for him and if what Mercedes told me is true, I should've been telling him his black eye looked hot! Seriously, what's wrong with me, Journal?_

_Anyway, back to Jeff. He's amazingly cute and I'm pretty sure that blonde came from a bottle instead of a lemon from the supermarket (I still can't get over how cute…_ He_… must've looked shopping for his hair care products in the produce aisle) and he might possibly be gay. I see him around with one of the other Warblers, Nick, whose sexuality seems to elude everyone, even me. If anything, Jeff's certainly a step up from that embarrassing crush I had last year on You-Know-Who. But I think I'm getting way too ahead of myself here. All I know is that he's possibly gay; it doesn't mean he is. Besides, I've been his roommate for two weeks and besides movie quotes and impressions that could use a little work (not like…_ His_) he really doesn't say a whole lot. I mean, he sings really nice and he doesn't mind practicing with me and I know for a fact he looks good without a shirt on (even though S-_… HE!_… looks better) and he's nice to me, I don't want to set myself up for more heartache by crushing on a straight guy for the third time. You would think I learned my lesson the first time with You-Know-Who and then again with… _Him_… but apparently not. That old saying "Misery loves company" sure applies to me. Maybe I should tattoo it somewhere._

_Well, I'm finished unloading on you right now. I just wanted to get that off my shoulders because it was beginning to hurt a little. I'm going down to meet Blaine to study and then head on up to bed. Talk to you later._

_-Kurt_

Jeff Sterling's eyes widened a little at what he read before he snapped the journal shut, really ashamed at himself for invading his adorable roommate's privacy. He put the leather-bound book back on top of Kurt's desk before strolling back to his side of the room and flopping down back-first on his bed.

_Kurt thinks I'm cute? He likes my nerdy impressions? Who's…_ Him?

That was the first thought filling the blonde's head as he brought a hand up to cover over his eyes. He had it bad for the small brunette. Two weeks in to meeting his new and completely adorable roommate and he wanted nothing more than to take his hand and frolic through a field of flowers like a girl. Yeah, he really had it bad for Kurt.

From what he managed to gather from the few other Warblers Blaine had decided were good enough to grace Kurt with their presence, the boy had had a rough time at his old school because of some bully with a severe homophobic problem. That alone pissed Jeff off to no end. How could _anyone_ hate Kurt, and for the stupid reason that he's gay? What did Kurt do that was so bad? Jeff doubted that Kurt made something of an unwanted advance towards him; Kurt's more the type to be pursued, not the other way around. He seriously doubted that Kurt was a jerk; if anything, Kurt was bold. The way he offered ideas to the Warblers Council and took their quick rejection in stride and silence spoke volumes about his character. No wonder Jeff lo— liked Kurt so much. Yeah, liked. He definitely liked Kurt a lot.

"Hi, Jeff," a voice sounded as a door creaked open.

Jeff's hand shot away from over his eyes and he sat up ramrod on his bed, finding himself looking at the brown-haired angel himself.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, slightly shocked at how fast and straight Jeff shot up.

_Nice going, genius!_ "Yeah, I'm cool. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Kurt nodded as he walked into the room, setting his satchel on his bed and giving Jeff a shy smile as he set his keys down on the desk. Jeff tried not to stare at the keys that were innocently resting against his journal. Kurt turned back to his closet and unbuttoned his blazer, hanging it up on the rack. The blonde realized what Kurt was prepared to do and make a lot of discreet noise when he turned around to give the smaller teen some privacy.

Lucky for Jeff, all Kurt did was change into a pair of pajamas but when he heard him rustle around their room and turned around, he couldn't help but think how cute Kurt was looking.

_Bet he's a cuddler,_ Jeff mused, watching his roomie gather up his toiletries or his moisturizers; he could never figure out which bottles were which.

Jeff decided to try engaging his roommate in conversation, maybe chip away more at the sexy mystery that was Kurt Hummel. But what could he say that revealed some of the answers to the new questions he had after reading the boy's journal? He decided on what was hopefully a simple one.

"So, are you excited for Sectionals?"

The flash of pain in Kurt's eyes suggested Jeff's question was anything but simple. _Nice going, Sterling!_

Kurt looked up into Jeff's warm brown eyes and couldn't help but smile at the blonde. "Yes, I'm excited for Sectionals. But I'm a little nervous about going up against my old Glee Club."

Jeff nodded, trying to make it look like that was actually news to him and not something he read somewhere when he shouldn't have. He reached out a hand and patted his bed in invitation, hoping Kurt would accept it. Kurt did, and Jeff was thrilled that _Kurt Hummel_ was on his bed!

"How come? Scared that your friends will be mad if we beat them?"

The little brunette smiled at that a little and Jeff returned his smile. "No— a lit— I don't know to be honest. I can just imagine the arguments the diva in New Directions will start if we happen to win Sectionals from under them."

"Is that all? There isn't some _guy_ you don't want to beat or something?"

Kurt looked at him incredulously and snorted. "No, there's no guy," Kurt lied, hoping the higher lilt his voice suddenly took didn't betray him.

Jeff raised his eyebrow in disbelief and decided to push Kurt as far as he could. "You sure about that?"

_Damn!_

The Warblers' countertenor looked back at Jeff after taking his eyes away from him for a moment and the look the blonde was giving him suggested anything he said would be taken as a lie. He figured he might as well go for broke. "Okay, maybe there was a guy."

_HIM, maybe?_ Jeff thought.

"What about him?" Jeff prodded, trying to appear supportive and interested in what Kurt was hopefully going to share.

Kurt took a deep breath before another and then finally opened his mouth to speak, shuffling through his eclectic thoughts. "His name's… Sam. He was just this amazing guy who tried helping me with my bullying problem and I kind of— let him down at the end."

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked, genuinely interested in what the brunette was saying.

The brunette took another deep breath and turned away from the intense gaze he was under to talk to his socked feet. "He… kind of… beat up the bully who was harassing me. That day, I transferred here. Sam… that's his name, Sam— Sam… was the only one who really tried helping me. Blaine gave me some bad advice (_That prick!_ Jeff wanted to scream) and Sam was there to help when it got out of hand. He took a bad beating for me and I thanked him by leaving McKinley."

Jeff nodded, giving himself a moment to take it all in. "Do you like him?"

Kurt's eyes shot up from his feet to Jeff's face, shining with a plethora of emotions. "No! No, I don't. I-I-I-I just… _really_ like him," he admitted.

The blonde's heart sank a little at Kurt's admission, but if Kurt's own heart was fixated on this Sam guy, there was very little Jeff could do about it. "Did he like you? Were you dating?"

"Oh, no!" Kurt said, hating how flushed his face felt and didn't notice Jeff's sigh of… relief? "Sam's a hundred percent straight; it's a crush I have on him. I just owe him a lot and I don't know if I'll get the opportunity to ever thank him properly."

Again, Jeff nodded, slightly happy that Kurt and this Sam were never an item. "If you could thank him, what would you do?"

Kurt turned a deep shade of magenta and that answered Jeff's question.

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled, looking back at his roommate after taking his eyes away from him yet again. "You probably don't want to be hearing this kind of stuff."

Jeff shook his head, catching Kurt's eyes with his. "No! No, Kurt, it's cool. We're roommates; we should be able to get everything out in the open. I don't have any problems with your being gay, really I don't."

Kurt peeked at Jeff through his eyelashes, not quite believing what he was hearing. "Really, Jeff?"

The blonde smiled and nodded, thrilled when Kurt apparently got caught up in the moment and tossed his arms around him in happiness. Jeff felt Kurt stiffen instantly and he quickly returned Kurt's embrace, his arms wrapping around the brunette's waist and holding onto him tightly.

"Really, Kurt. I don't have any problems with you," Jeff said against the countertenor's neck, taking in a deep breath of Kurt's mouthwatering scent.

Kurt smiled at Jeff's words even though the blonde was still holding him and couldn't see. "Thanks, Jeff. That means a lot to me."

Jeff smiled this time, loosening his hold around Kurt and allowing the lithe brunette to push gently away from him, not quite letting go though. Boldly, Jeff lowered himself slightly and pressed what he hoped was a sweet kiss to Kurt's cheek. "For what it's worth, if this Sam guy can't see what an amazing person you are and decides to be straight, you don't owe him anything, no matter how many fights he gets into for you."

The brunette's head was reeling at Jeff's actions, and his mind was blank with confusion at his words. "What are you talking about?" he asked, deciding clarification on Jeff's little speech about a boy he didn't know was more important to understand than why the blonde kissed him.

Warm brown eyes met glasz and Jeff smiled at the cutie still in his arms. "How many guys do you know get into fights with other guys unless there's something important at stake?"

Kurt's face was a mask of confusion so Jeff continued. "You said Sam's straight, right?" Kurt nodded. "Were you two best friends while you were at your other school?" At this, Kurt shook his head. "Did you guys talk a lot and hang out after school?"

"Not really," Kurt admitted, still not quite understanding the point Jeff was trying to make.

"So he's straight, you guys didn't really hang or say a lot to each other but when you need someone strong to protect you or whatever happened with your bully, Sam's the first one to do something about it. Did he get hurt during that beating?"

Kurt nodded, confirming what Jeff had read in the brunette's journal. "Yeah, he wound up with a black eye. He was the only one who actually threw punches at Karofsky for what he was doing to me."

"And that doesn't strike you as odd?" Jeff asked. "A boy like that with no reason to stick up for you suddenly fights your battle because you couldn't?"

The pieces were oddly starting to come together and Kurt's shimmering eyes met Jeff's. "Do you think he's… not straight?" Kurt asked.

_Well, that was very eloquent_, he chided himself.

Jeff took a moment to compose himself from Kurt's hopeful-looking face. _Come on, Jeffy! Man up and tell Kurt _exactly _what you think_. "I think… there's a possibility he feels something for you. Starting a fight with another guy, in this context, is something a boyfriend would do if his boyfriend was being threatened by someone. Friends do it too but mostly, they just use their words. Since you two were neither and he still stuck up for you, maybe you have a chance of your crush being requited."

Kurt inhaled a breath and smiled lightly. Jeff felt breathless; it was the most beautiful and natural smile he'd ever seen Kurt emit. It almost hurt his eyes looking at it.

"Thanks, Jeff," Kurt said for the second time that night, holding the blonde tighter against him again and hugging him.

Jeff smiled into Kurt's hair as the brunette held onto him, so thankful to Jesus for the contact. "You're welcome, Kurt."

"Can I ask you something else?" Kurt questioned when he released his hold on his roommate.

The blonde nodded. "Why did you kiss me?"

Brown eyes went wide at Kurt's question and Jeff began to sweat a little. He took a deep breath before tightening his hold a little on Kurt's waist. "Isn't it obvious?"

Kurt's own eyes grew a little wide as Jeff leaned in more and planted a sweet kiss on Kurt's lips. It was over before the brunette registered what happened but when he did, Jeff's pliant lips were pulled from his and Kurt's heart was pounding. He'd just been kissed. He'd been kissed by an attractive blonde and it had been consensual, not to mention incredibly sweet.

"Wow," Jeff muttered, licking his tingling lips.

"That makes two of us," Kurt whimpered, feeling dazed.

"But you don't like me like you like Sam, do you?"

Those words were like a slap in the face and Kurt instantly felt guilty. He ran his hands through his perfect coif and looked Jeff in the eye. "I do like you, Jeff. But I like Sam too. At least until I know if I stand a chance with him or not, my heart belongs to him."

Jeff smiled, odd because smiling felt like the last thing he ever wanted to do. "I understand, Kurt. I just want you to be happy here."

Kurt reached over for Jeff's lips and returned the blonde's kiss, lingering against his lips for a moment before taking himself back. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The ride to Sectionals was nothing but silent from all the Warblers on the bus. Kurt sat next to Jeff (Blaine shooting the blonde weak glares wherever Jeff looked his way) and held his hand the entire time. Jeff squeezed his back and kept a gentle smile on his face every time Kurt turned to face him before looking back out the window.<p>

Jeff knew the brunette was nervous, but his nerves were different than everyone else's on the bus. The blonde honestly didn't know how he'd feel if his old school's Glee Club was going to be the one he was singing against. He felt bad for Kurt because as much as the brunette was trying to get his feet wet with the Warblers, Jeff knew that in his heart of hearts Kurt was a New Directioneer. Kurt almost wet himself laughing when his roommate called them that.

"We're here," Jeff whispered in Kurt's ear, hoping the newest Warbler didn't have a heart attack.

Kurt started taking deep breaths and didn't let go off Jeff's hand as the pair stood up and waited for the Warblers behind them to file down the slim bus aisle before joining the line.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked as they followed Nick down the bus aisle, his head never leaving Kurt's.

The countertenor shook his head. "Not about Sectionals. I haven't seen any of my friends since I came to Dalton. I'm nervous about seeing all of them," Kurt answered. "And Sam," he added as an afterthought.

Jeff squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Do you want me to go with you when you see them?"

Kurt shook his head as the pair walked off the bus, joining the Dalton congregation making its way towards the auditorium in which they would compete. "No, thank you. I need to be brave to face them... and him, on my own."

The blonde smiled, leaning over to smooth a kiss to Kurt's silk-soft cheek. "Okay. Just remember: I'm here if you need me."

Kurt returned Jeff's smile as they and the rest of the Warblers walked past the cool breeze of the glass doors and into the vast auditorium. A man with a headset and clipboard walked up to Wes and David and the rest of the Warblers followed their leaders as they were led to a side door and left alone once they were backstage.

Jeff squeezed Kurt's hand one more time before joining some discussion Nick and Trent were having. Kurt took a deep breath as he started walking around, watching auditorium workers running around and speaking so fast into their headsets he couldn't make out what was being said. He noticed a bar and despite his failed forté into drinking last year, he actually wished he was old enough to get nice and hammered.

Kurt sat down on one of the stools and ordered a Pepsi from the bartender. A hand reached out to gently cover his arm and Kurt thought it was Jeff; he didn't expect to see Rachel Berry of all people smiling at him. He promptly forgot his nerves as he shot out of his seat and into her welcoming embrace, Mercedes joining the hug a second later when she located the pair.

"It's good to see you, Kurt!" Rachel chirped, happiness and honesty tinting her words.

"Yeah, white boy! We've missed you!" Mercedes added, her hold around Kurt's shoulders lingering for a moment before she let him go.

The blazer-wearing boy smiled at the girls as they let go of him so he could face them. "I've missed you both too."

"So how you been?" Rachel asked as the two girls joined him at the bar.

Kurt took in a little breath before taking a sip of his Pepsi. "I'm good, thank you. I miss you guys like crazy though. How've things been at McKinley?"

Before either of them could answer, soft hands wrapped around his waist and a wet kiss smattered his cheek. Kurt turned around as the lips left his face and Tina smiled at him. His hand covered hers and she pressed another kiss to his cheek, turning to Rachel and asking if she knew where to find chocolate-covered raisins. She shook her head and with a third kiss to his cheek, Tina flounced away. If Kurt didn't know any better, he could almost swear she was angry. Despite her Goth princess persona, Kurt knew her to be a rather upbeat person.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, wondering what was bothering his Asian friend so much.

"Oh, it's not her, it's Lauren," Mercedes answered.

"Lauren?"

Rachel faced him. "Your replacement," she answered. "She's been difficult from day one, ever since Noah brought her into the choir room."

Kurt's head started to reel. "Oh."

"Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry!" Rachel said at once. "No one blames you; it's just she has such a bad attitude. I know I can hardly talk but I never demanded food and all sorts of ridiculous things in exchange for being on stage singing."

Kurt reached out for her hand and hers filled it gratefully, smiling at her former teammate. "So what else have I missed?"

Mercedes turned to him, capping her water bottle. "Not much, really. All of us just really miss you. Sam asked about you a few times but other than that, no one really says your name. Brittany does at least once a day and then Satan just gets madder and madder. I think even she misses you."

The countertenor didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the news. He decided laughter would cause less heartache so laughter it was. Rachel and Mercedes joined him until it all died down.

"Are you excited?" Rachel asked once she regained her breath.

Kurt nodded gently. "Yeah, I am. Are you?"

Mercedes nodded, a light smile blooming on her face. "Yeah, white boy. We're gonna blow you posh boys out of the water," she teased with a wink.

Kurt laughed again, the tension falling away from his shoulders. "Bring it," he challenged, unable to help himself.

The Streisand worshipper grinned. "Oh, we will. Don't you worry about it, buddy boy."

The diva smiled again as Mercedes announced they better start rounding up everyone. With final hugs and wishes for good luck, Kurt watched his friends walk off into the melee of people. Kurt finished his Pepsi and slipped off the stool, deciding it was time for him to seek out the Warblers. Spotting Jeff and the broad-shouldered Warbler whose name he didn't know, Kurt started walking to them when a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. Kurt was spun around and was gently slammed face-first into a strong, broad chest. Kurt's first instinct was to push away until a deep, sultry voice whispered "Hey, you" in his ear.

_Sam! It's Sam! Sam's hugging me right now! Oh, he smells so good too!_

Kurt's arms wrapped around the trim waist of the muscular boy whose voice he'd know anywhere and instantly felt glad the blonde had him pressed against his warm chest so couldn't see the smile blooming on his face.

"Hi, Sam," Kurt greeted when the blonde let him go long enough that he was no longer smothered by the maroon shirt the handsome blonde was wearing, his smile now toned down a little.

Sam smiled down at the brunette in his arms and Kurt wanted to melt at the blonde's feet. "Hey, you. It's good to see you, dude."

"Thanks, Sam," Kurt beamed, unable to help how schoolgirl-like he felt around the blonde. "You got a haircut," he noticed, eyes washing over Sam's tamer and shorter hair.

"Yeah," Sam said, running a hand over his shorn locks and Kurt watching them sticking up and fall back down like an invisible breeze blew through his hair. "Yeah, it was time for a cut."

Kurt smiled, hating that he had to resist temptation to raise his own hand and run it through Sam's dyed locks. "Well, it looks really nice. Makes you look even more handsome than usual," Kurt complimented, unable to help himself from saying those words aloud and not really caring at the moment, physically calmed by the blonde's very presence.

Sam smiled down at Kurt. "Thanks, dude," he said, oddly touched by Kurt's compliment. "You're wearing that blazer pretty well if I do say so myself," he complimented with a wink.

Kurt blushed, tearing his eyes from Sam's face for a moment to stare down at their shiny shoes. "Thanks, Sam."

"So how you been?" Sam asked, changing the subject and nudging Kurt's shoulder with his own.

The diva stepped back from the light force of Sam's nudge before regaining his footing and assuming his original position. "Good, thank you. Dalton's… nice and all. I really miss you guys though." _Especially you, my brave and handsome superhero,_ he thought, feeling like a coward for not saying it.

"Are you being bullied?" Sam asked with concern.

Kurt looked back at Sam and shivered at the intense look on the blonde's face. "No, Sam," he answered, tentatively reaching a hand up to smooth over Sam's powerful chest. "Dalton has an enforced no-bullying policy. No one's given me any problems."

Sam's face relaxed when Kurt answered his question and his chest began tingling where Kurt's hand was rubbing gently left and right against it. "Good."

"How are things at McKinley?" Kurt asked, hoping Sam would tell him something Mercedes and Rachel may have been trying to keep from him when he asked.

The blonde shrugged. "Pretty boring," he answered, lifting a hand to hold Kurt's forearm. "Every time I see Karofsky I wanna punch him for chasing you outta school." His hand rose up to his elbow and past his bicep. "We all miss you, Kurt," he continued, hand now gently cupping his cheek. "_I_ miss you, Kurt."

Kurt swallowed; hearing the words he wanted to hear being spoken on such a deep and beautiful and perfect voice _hurt_. It hurt him knowing Sam missed him. "I miss you too, Sam," he whispered.

"Kurt?"

The brunette snapped out of the calm Sam had set up around them when he heard someone speak his name. Sam's hand left his face and looked over Kurt's shoulder to see some blonde guy in a blazer walking over to them. Kurt turned around to see Jeff's smiling face as he approached.

"Hey, Jeff," Kurt responded when the other blonde was in hearing distance.

"Hey, Kurt, been lookin' for you," Jeff replied, still wearing the endearing smile.

"You found me," Kurt said coolly.

He turned to Sam and wrapped an arm behind the blonde's waist, pushing him forward slightly. "Sam Evans, this is my roommate Jeff Sterling. Jeff, this is Sam."

Jeff's eyes lighted in knowing as he momentarily looked between Sam's and Kurt's faces. He extended a hand to the tall boy and smiled in a friendly manner. "How do you do?"

The two blondes shook hands and Kurt released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Nice to meet you," Sam's warm baritone replied.

Their hands fell back to their respective sides and Sam clapped Kurt over the shoulder, telling him he'd see him later. Kurt and Jeff watched as the muscular blonde walked off.

"So that's Sam, huh?" Jeff whistled. "I can definitely see the appeal."

Kurt blushed furiously as he turned to face his roommate and fellow Warbler. "Yeah, that's Sam."

"He seemed to be real friendly towards you," the thin blonde noted, nudging Kurt's shoulder with his.

"Yeah, he did," Kurt looked down at his shoes, not trusting himself to look Jeff in the eye.

"Didn't help cool off your crush on him, did it?"

The brunette shook his head. "No, it did not."

"Come on, Kurt," Jeff said, throwing his arm over the countertenor's shoulder. "We better find everyone else. Show's almost ready."

Kurt smiled at the dorky one-liner his roommate delivered and relaxed under the lean blonde's touch as they walked towards their green room to await their turn to perform.

* * *

><p>It hurt more, watching Sam sing such a nice song with his beautiful voice to <em><strong>HER<strong>_ of all people, so he mainly focused on the blonde that didn't make him want to barf up his lunch. He managed to catch Brittany's eye and waved up to her, causing the girl to smile like a loon. They exchanged quick hugs when it came time for the Warblers to get up on stage. The entire time he had to sing opposite Blaine for the solo he desperately wanted and finally earned, he couldn't help his imagination shaping Blaine in Sam's handsome form. Sometimes Blaine was Jeff but most of the time, he was Sam. It definitely made singing with and to him much more bearable on Kurt. The applause didn't hurt either when they were done.

Standing on stage with the New Directions, the brunette was beyond nervous when The Hipsters walked off stage with the third place trophy. The applause died down and now it was just them and the Warblers.

"We have a tie!" the emcee cried, startling Kurt from his rambunctious thoughts.

Kurt let himself get sandwiched between Jeff and Nick as the pair hugged him with all their might. Handshakes were exchanged between Warblers and New Directions members (or Directioneers, as Kurt couldn't help but think of them now thanks to his dorky roommate) and Kurt was pulled into hugs by Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and once again, Sam. He allowed himself to smile briefly as he returned Sam's hug but the moment ended too soon for his liking. With a sad smile, Kurt waved to the blonde as he and the rest of the Warblers walked off stage.

Jeff's arm found its way around his shoulder again and Kurt leaned into his touch as the taller boy guided them out of the auditorium and back on the bus to Dalton. Kurt settled beside the blonde as Jeff occupied the window seat this time and didn't shake his arm away from his shoulder.

Since both his old Glee Club and his new Glee Club won, the weight from the tension he bared down on his shoulders since he transferred was now gone, leaving him emotionally exhausted.

"You okay, Kurt?" a voice that didn't belong to Jeff asked.

Kurt opened his tired eyes and looked into the hazel orbs of Blaine, sitting in the seat in front of theirs. The brunette nodded. "Yeah, I'm just really tired now."

Blaine looked to Jeff who just shrugged his unoccupied shoulder and turned his head back to Kurt, startled to see his roommate had fallen asleep. Jeff just smiled at the adorable sight and rested his head on top of Kurt's, breathing in the scent of his shampoo before he calmed down and fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Kurt jerked forward and awoke with a start, eyes flying open and nudging Jeff's off of his. "Where are we?"<p>

Jeff shook himself awake as he looked out the dark window and groaned. "Dalton."

The brunette covered his yawn with his hand and stood up, pulling Jeff up by the hand and joining the line of uniformed boys filing off the bus, desperate to get out and stretch. Kurt actually felt his joints pop when he got off the bus and stretched as far as he could, feet planted firmly on the concrete beneath him. Hands ran up and down his back and Kurt turned his head to see it was just Jeff comforting him after popping his joints like that.

"Thanks, Jeff," he said to the blonde, grateful for what the blonde Warbler was doing.

"Anytime, bud," the blonde easily replied, taking his own turn stretching.

Kurt smiled at the tall boy as he started walking towards the school building with Nick and David at his sides. Again Kurt yawned as the doors opened, the brunette and the rest of the Warblers walking into to the school and heading straight for the dorms. Jeff's arm encircled his waist and Kurt smiled at the blonde as they made their way up to their room.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jeff asked when he keyed the door open for Kurt, letting the brunette walk into the room first like a gentleman.

The cool room air hit his feverish face and Kurt shivered at the feeling, licking his lips in delight. Jeff closed the door behind him and plopped right down on Kurt's bed, hoping the little brunette didn't mind. Kurt turned his head to Jeff and smiled, rolling his eyes at the blonde's boyish antics. The blonde in question grinned as he patted down the bed, a warm glint filling his eyes. Kurt arched an eyebrow in a very Santana manner and sauntered over to the mattress, getting in and lying down beside the blonde.

"Are you gonna make me get up?" Jeff asked with a pout on his mouth and sad puppy eyes.

Kurt shook his head, sitting up to slip off his blazer and unknot his tie, tossing them both on the floor. If Dalton hadn't offered free dry cleaning for its students, tired or not he would've properly hung up his clothes. Since it did, he was too tired to listen to his fashionista instincts and care at the moment. He slipped off his shoes and onto the floor they went, joined by his socks. Jeff went from watching Kurt undress to undressing himself, slightly ashamed at his voyeuristic behavior and a little excited that he was going to share a bed with Kurt for the night.

The covers flipped back and Kurt got in as Jeff pulled his shirt over his head, displaying his pale chest to the room of only one other occupant. Jeff turned to the wall near the door and flipped the lights off in their room, moving back to crawl into bed beside his roommate.

"Good night, Kurt," Jeff said as he settled into the warm covers, reaching over to Kurt's cheek and pressing a kiss into it. "Sweet dreams."

Kurt blushed into the darkness, feeling his entire body heat up at Jeff's action. Forcing himself to calm down, and turned to face his blonde roommate and could almost see the whites of his brown eyes in the darkness. "Good night."

Thankfully the following morning was Saturday, meaning no classes and no immediate need for Kurt to get out of his incredibly warm bed or away from the incredibly warm body he was being held against.

_Wait a minute…_

Kurt's eyes opened cautiously, the sight they met making them want to pop out of their sockets. Jeff's chest was rising gently up and down, the blonde peacefully asleep. Kurt tried lifting himself but something was holding him down, and whatever it was, it was strong. Glasz eyes looked down as best they could to see Jeff's arm slung around his waist, holding him firmly in place. Kurt raised the only arm he had freedom with and brought it along Jeff's smooth chest to the boy's shoulder, beginning to shake him awake.

Jeff stirred in his sleep before it dawned on him something wouldn't stop shaking him. He ran his right arm up his side but then realized that wasn't his side as he didn't feel a thing. Slowly his eyes started to open and the shaking started to stop. Blinking away the remnants of sleep, Jeff opened his eyes fully and turned to his right, seeing Kurt's eyes piercing through his.

"Morning, Kurtie," Jeff said in a scratchy voice.

"Good morning, _Jeffrey_. Do you mind letting me go?" asked an irritated brunette.

"Wha…?"

"Do you mind letting me go now, snuggle bunny?" Kurt demanded, trying to push himself up.

The blonde's arm started rising and that's when Jeff realized what must have happened. He pulled his arm from the warm waist it was around and Kurt was able to pick himself up and away from him.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Jeff apologized, sitting up at the opposite end of the bed.

"It's okay," Kurt replied, finally getting to stretch.

Jeff nodded, even though Kurt couldn't see it. "Cool. So what are you up to today?"

Kurt lowered himself back down and shrugged. "No clue. I'm not going home so I don't have anything planned. You?"

"Me neither," Jeff quipped. "Wanna do something? Movie day, perhaps? For dinner we can order a pizza or something."

Kurt turned to face the blonde and smiled at the hopeful look on his face. "That sounds like fun. But no pepperoni, though! Too greasy and it's bad for the skin."

Jeff rolled his eyes; two weeks into having Kurt in his life and already he was used to how the brunette ate like a rabbit. He mock-saluted his roommate and grinned, "Aye-aye, sir."

"It's Captain Fabulous, Blondie, and don't you forget it."

Said blonde laughed, standing up and marching to his side of the room to retrieve his things for a shower. "Alright, Captain Fabulous it is."

Glasz eyes followed him out of the room before Kurt got up and moved over to his makeshift vanity, running a brush through his hair and starting on the moisturizing routine he was too tired to do last night when he returned to Dalton.

Once Kurt got done moisturizing, dressed for the day in a lazy pair of sweats and one of Jeff's T-shirts and finished making his bed, Jeff came back and grinned at his Star Wars shirt and the fashionista who was wearing it.

"I thought you hated that shirt," Jeff said, holding the towel securely around his waist and trying to think ice-cold thoughts now that Kurt was parading around their room in _his_ clothes.

The brunette shrugged. "I guess it just grew on me."

Jeff sighed quietly, hoping Kurt didn't hear him as he walked to his dresser and quickly dressed, not minding in the least if Kurt was watching. The lean blonde turned around and hoped to see laser beam eyes on him but no, Kurt's back was facing him and the brunette was standing in front of his DVD tower.

"Find anything?" Jeff asked, pulling on a pair of shorts and walking over to the brunette.

Kurt's eyes gazed over the DVDs before his hand reached out and he pulled one from the rack, handing it to Jeff.

"_Avatar_?"

Kurt blushed and Jeff figured the reason had to be because of the handsome blonde he met yesterday. "It's Sam's favorite movie," Kurt said, looking down at his socked feet.

_Of course it is,_ Jeff thought, taking the DVD from the brunette and walking towards the TV.

Jeff grabbed the remote and settled on the newly-made bed and patted the empty space beside him, inviting Kurt over. The brunette smiled as he snuggled up to Jeff's side, reveling in the blonde's warmth. Jeff tossed an arm over Kurt's shoulder and pulled the boy closer, reaching his face down to plant a kiss in his chestnut-colored hair. Kurt smiled against Jeff's chest and focused his eyes on the movie before him. Unlike Jeff, who Kurt was sure had seen this a million times (_probably like Sam_, he thought, thinking the other cute blonde), he'd never seen it before. After hearing Sam rave about it to _**HER**_, Kurt rushed out and bought a copy. He'd been looking for his opportunity to invite Sam over and watch it with him but it never came. Instead, Sam takes a few punches that bruise his incredibly handsome face and Kurt leaves him and McKinley behind for a soul-crushing institute named Dalton masquerading as a private school.

"That was actually good," Kurt said as he rubbed his eyes, picking himself up from Jeff's side.

"Yeah, it was," Jeff agreed, despite seeing it fifteen times before.

"Do you want to pick the next one?" Kurt asked, sitting up and contemplating going into the common room to make them some popcorn.

Jeff nodded, sitting up to take the DVD out of the player and put it away. Kurt stood up and slipped into his slippers as Jeff walked past him.

"Where you going?" Jeff asked.

Kurt walked to Jeff's bed and kneeled down, rummaging through the stash of junk food the blonde had hidden under there. Kurt had learned the hard way last weekend when he wanted to stay over at school that the kitchens were closed so the other students who did the same had to fend for themselves. If it hadn't been for Jeff and his hoard of chips, candy bars, and miscellaneous sodas, Kurt would've starved to death before Monday rolled around again. Either that or he would've started eating the dorm furniture or broken into the kitchens in the cafeteria and gone wild.

"You want some popcorn?" Kurt responded, pulling a bag out from the box.

Jeff licked his lips at the sight he was staring at and suppressed a groan. "Yeah, sure, popcorn sounds nice."

Kurt picked himself and dusted off his knees. "Alright, I'll be right back then."

The blonde nodded as Kurt walked across the room and out the door. Jeff quickly put in the first DVD he saw and let out a loud groan as he flopped down on the mattress face-first, a shiver running through his entire body. It wasn't fair! Here he was with the hottest boy in Dalton; he's held Kurt in his arms so many times these past… two days and there was nothing he could do because Kurt was in love with Sam. Oh, sure, he passed it off as a silly little crush; Jeff knew better. If there was anyone Kurt was fooling, it was himself.

He wanted to pick up the nearest chair and fling it across the room when he saw some blonde dude cupping Kurt's cheek like he wanted to and Kurt didn't fight him off. That's when he realized who the guy had to be same and lo and behold, it was. As Kurt introduced them, he figured being a jerk to Kurt's true love wouldn't win him any popularity contests in the brunette's books. So he was polite to the guy, feeling his heart die a little inside. One look at Sam and it was all Jeff needed: he was gay, or at least bi. If he so much as said so to Kurt, his roommate would be over the muscular blonde in a heartbeat.

"I'm back!" Kurt announced, walking into the room with a bowl of fresh popcorn.

Jeff smiled, so desperately wanting to say something but not trusting his tongue-tied mouth. Instead, he took the bowl from Kurt and pulled the brunette against him for a hug, eager for any contact with the smaller boy.

"You're awfully touchy today," Kurt commented, pressed into Jeff's smooth chest.

"I just like you is all," Jeff mumbled into Kurt's hair, holding onto the smaller Warbler.

Kurt just smiled into the blonde's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. He could feel Jeff's heartbeat increase when he did so, deciding not to say anything about it when he was finally let go.

"What movie did you pick?" Kurt asked.

Jeff turned to the TV and the menu for _Flower Drum Song_ was up. Kurt arched an eyebrow at Jeff's… interesting choice of movie but chose not to say anything.*

Once again, he was pressed against the blonde as the movie played, randomly grabbing at popcorn the same time Jeff reached into the bowl, his hand brushing against his. If Kurt wasn't so caught up in the movie, he would almost swear Jeff was doing that on purpose.

The sun started sinking lower and lower in the sky as the movie dragged on; neither Kurt nor Jeff noticing as they watched what was unfolding on their TV screen. Finally the movie ended and Jeff stood up to stretch, turning on the lights when he was done. Kurt was watching the credits dance across the TV, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Jeff said, handing him his Kleenex box and sitting back down on the bed.

Kurt wiped away his tears and looked up at the concerned blonde, smiling. "I'm just a sucker for a happy ending, that's all. Didn't mean to alarm you."

Jeff breathed a breath of relief, chest falling up and down. "I wasn't alarmed," he responded.

Glasz eyes looked up at him and Kurt chuckled, not convinced in the slightest.

The blonde smirked. "So, it's around dinnertime now. What do you say we go and order that—"

"Pizza!" a muffled voice chirped from the other side of their door, accompanied by a knock.

"That's slightly creepy," Kurt mumbled, looking at the door with fascination.

"Did you already order a pizza or something?" Jeff said, trying to lighten his fears because right now, he was kind of weirded out.

Kurt arched an eyebrow incredulously at him and that answered Jeff's rather stupid question. Jeff decided enough was enough and went to answer the door, Kurt leering over his shoulder. The door swung open and the sight shocked the two roommates.

Sam was standing with a pizza box in hand, _Pizza Planet_ stamped across the breast pocket of his shiny black shirt.**

"Sam?" Kurt asked, holding onto Jeff's shoulder for support as he stood up on tiptoe, eyeing the blonde up and down. "What are you doing here?"

The muscular blonde chuckled. "Uh, working, dude. What does it look like?"

"We didn't order a pizza," Jeff said, shaking off his stupor at seeing Kurt's crush standing at the door holding a box of what they were planning on having for dinner.

"I know," Sam said, handing the pizza out for Jeff to take. "The guys in the room down the hall did and now they don't seem to be there."***

"Well, we can't let that go to waste, now can we?" Kurt said, finding his voice as he lowered himself down off his tiptoes and let go of Jeff's shoulder. He accepted the box from the delivering blonde and ushered him inside their room. "So what do we owe you?"

"Oh, it's cool," Sam said, accepting Kurt's inside invitation and making a spot for him on the bed. "This was my last delivery and the rules at work say if you can't deliver your last pizza, it's yours."

"Seriously?" Kurt asked with a little snort, sitting down beside Sam as Jeff went to close their door. "That's an _actual_ rule?"

"Well, it might have been written on the stall in the employee bathroom and I _might_ have read it wrong, being dyslexic and all," Sam said, shrugging and winking at Kurt.

The brunette blushed as he opened the box, the intoxicating smell of vegetarian pizza filling the small dorm. Jeff's stomach released a loud grumble and he blushed when Kurt's eyes met his.

"Hungry?" he asked, holding the box open for him to take the first slice.

Jeff nodded, reaching in and grabbing a piece. "Sam?" Kurt asked, turning the box to the blonde.

"Thanks, dude," Sam replied warmly, taking a slice.

Kurt smiled as the bed dipped and Jeff sat on the other side of him, staring Sam down a little bit as he ate. Kurt was too busy choosing a piece to start on to notice Sam raising his eyebrow at the other blonde, as if initiating a challenge or something.

"This is really good!" Kurt smiled as his teeth sank into his piece of pizza, its smell penetrating his nostrils.

Sam smiled as he broke eye contact with Jeff, pleased that the little brunette was enjoying it. Jeff tore his eyes from Sam as he watched Kurt eat, completely enamored in how cute the brunette looked while doing so. He'd also never seen anyone devour a piece of pizza as quickly but daintily as Kurt did when the smaller boy reached back into the box for seconds.

"Hey, Jeff, are there any sodas hidden in here?" Kurt asked, swallowing a little dryly and feeling thirsty.

"Um, I'll go check the common room, there might be some Sprites or Pepsis in there," Jeff answered.

"Sprite sounds nice," Kurt said with a lick of his lips and a smile.

"Sam?" Jeff asked, turning a little to the other blonde.

The other blonde nodded. "Sprite if it's there."

"Three Sprites it is," Jeff said, standing up and slowly (as discreetly as possible) making his way out of the room.

Sam wanted so badly to snort at how obviously Jeff was being not wanting to leave the room but now the blonde was gone and he had Kurt to himself, if only for a few moments.

"So anything exciting happen in the day we've gone from seeing each other?" Sam teased, nudging the brunette with his shoulder as he and Kurt reached back in the pizza box.

Kurt laughed, the sound music to the blonde's ears. "Uh, not really. Jeff and I just came back and crashed for the night. We've been watching movies and then you showed up with dinner."

Sam nodded. "How about you?" Kurt asked, chewing off a bite of the cooling pizza. "How goes it working for _Pizza Planet_?"

It was blonde's turn to laugh. "It's goin' good, man, thanks. Tell you the truth, I got this job because Quinn was demanding dates left and right and my allowance wasn't covering it." (_Of course __**SHE**__ would_, Kurt thought bitterly, despising her all over again. _I'd never have done that to him._) "Now that we've broken up, I'm thinking of quitting."

_They broke up?_ "You guys broke up?" Kurt asked cautiously, not wanting his excitement to spray everywhere.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, this morning actually. It just wasn't working. I think she's still hung up on Finn and I wasn't that happy with her anymore. He can have her for all I care."

Kurt put down his slice and reached out for Sam's hand, taking the bigger one in his. "I'm sorry, Sam."

The blonde smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Don't be, dude. I'm actually happy now. Like I said, I wasn't really happy with her as I was before."

Kurt couldn't think of anything else to say so he settled for nodding and giving the blonde's hand one more squeeze, let it go. Jeff came back at that precise moment, walking into the room with three cans of Sprite.

"Thanks, man," Sam responded in kind, taking the can from the boy's outstretched hand. He didn't miss the way Jeff _handed_ Kurt's his and repressed the urge to scoff. The other blonde was so transparent he made it seem hard to see through Casper.

"So how about you, Kurt?" Sam started, popping the tab back and taking a long sip from the can. His green eyes were focused on the ceiling as he drank; he completely missed the way Kurt licked his dry lips as he watched his Adam's apple bob up and down. "Any boys catching your eye?" he finished when he stopped drinking and lowered his gaze back down.

Kurt sat there between the two blondes and clenched the Sprite can in his hands, unsure of what to say. If he were to be honest, he'd originally transferred out of both fear and wanting to kind of be with Blaine. Then he met Jeff and his Blaine-infatuation rapidly became a thing of the past. But his heart had pinned for Sam from the beginning, before Blaine and Jeff came into the picture, before Karofsky outed himself and tried forcing himself on him; how could he tell Sam that? On one hand, if he said no, Jeff was bound to be hurt. As inexperienced he was sexually, he didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out from Jeff's admittance that the blonde liked him. If he said yes, both Sam and Jeff would want to know who and he'd dig himself into a deeper hole than if he said no. He was so confused.

"Hey, Kurt?" Sam asked, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "It's just a question. You look like I just threatened to set your Alexander Armani sweaters on fire or something."

_McQueen_, Kurt thought, laughing a little at the blonde's choice of words.

"So, you have your eye on anyone?" Jeff asked this time, stunning the brunette and himself at his boldness.

A finger tucked itself under Kurt's chin and his head was lifted up to meet Sam's eyes, a playful grin on the boy's handsome face. "Is it a secret?"

"Not exactly," Kurt answered, finding it a little hard to breath with Sam touching him.

"Then who is it?" Jeff asked, feeling like a jerk for pushing Kurt this way but wanting to hear the brunette say it so maybe he could start getting over him.

Kurt's eyes snapped from Jeff's warm brown orbs and Sam's intense green gaze before he lost his mind, dropped the unopened soda onto the floor, ran his hands through the dyed blonde locks of Jeff and Sam and brought their mouths to his, kissing them sloppily and hungrily. He came to his senses halfway through the kiss, releasing his hands from the hair and backing his head away, shocked at what he'd just done.

Sam licked his lips when Kurt gave him his mouth back, completely dazed at what happened and hating himself for it coming to this. "If I'd said something in the beginning, would you still be at McKinley with me?"

"Wha…?" Kurt whimpered before the muscular boy pulled him back, devouring his mouth in a heated kiss.

Jeff was mentally drooling at the picture of Sam and his Kurt kissing and he was instantly turned on by it.

"So… it's _both_ of us you like, Kurt?" Jeff asked as Sam and Kurt severed their connection to each other.

The brunette turned and his cheeks were flushed pink. "Yeah, I mean, you know how much I liked Sam but at the same time, you've been so good to me. I know it's probably going way too fast but right now, I don't care about that."

Jeff weaved his fingers through Kurt's hair and turned his head to face him. "I don't really care about it either," he said as he brought the brunette's mouth against his, silencing him with a kiss.

Kurt moaned against Jeff's inviting mouth, savoring how sweet his taste was compared to the somewhat stronger essence that lingered in Sam's mouth. Both were just as good and Kurt was determined to absolve as much of Jeff's as possible.

"God, Kurt," Sam said, crawling over to the brunette on his knees and wrapping his arms around his slim waist. "You have any idea how badly I've wanted this?"

The brunette's slid his hands against Jeff's shoulders and pushed himself away from the lean blonde's sweet mouth. "Then why didn't you ever say anything?" he asked, turning to the guilty-looking blonde.

Sam pulled him closer so his arms slid away from Jeff and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't. I was so confused about my feelings then. But seeing you yesterday, smiling and happy, made me realize I missed out on something special. But I know my feelings now and I know what I what: you."

"Me?" Kurt asked with a wobbling voice.

The muscular blonde smiled. "You," he said again, catching the boy's lips in a kiss.

Slimmer arms wrapped around his waist and Sam's arms and Kurt felt kisses being pressed into his neck. "I want you too, Kurtie," Jeff whispered, nipping gently at the pale skin.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sam asked, pulling his mouth off Kurt's.

His eyes gazed into Jeff's and the other blonde couldn't look away. Now he could _really_ see why Kurt was head over heels for Sam.

"You can both have me," Kurt's whispered admission sounded into the room.

Sam and Jeff tore their eyes from each other and looked at the brunette in their arms. "What?" Sam asked with an astounded tone in his voice.

Kurt licked his lips and said, "I said: you can both have me. I don't think I could ever choose between you two handsome things," he spoke loud enough for them to hear and no one else.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked, voice cracking slightly with excitement.

The brunette nodded, turning back to face Sam. "What do you think?"

Sam reached over Kurt's shoulder and gently kissed Jeff, shocking both him and the boy in their arms. "I can be cool with that," he said when he broke off contact with the other blonde.

Kurt flushed warmly with excitement as he latched onto Sam's shoulders, kissing the blonde with all his might. Sam smiled against his lips as he kissed Kurt back, running his hands up and down his boy's back. Jeff went back to smattering kisses against Kurt's neck and would even reach over to Sam and catch kisses on his cheeks. Sam broke away from Kurt to kiss Jeff, not wanting to other blonde to feel left out. Kurt leaned his head back so he could do the same with the leaner blonde, kissing him with as much enthusiasm as he kissed Sam.

Jeff pulled back from the attention he was being given and started taking his clothes off, two pairs of eyes never leaving him as he did so.

"Come on, Sam, you're overdressed," Jeff said, pulling Kurt off the boy so he could unbutton his polo shirt and pull it over his head.

The brunette quickly got the idea as he unbuckled Sam's belt and pulled it through his jeans loops, throwing it to the floor. He unbuttoned Sam's pants and pulled the denim down, leaving him in a pair of Superman boxers. At this, the brunette did blush but any snippy comment he had about Sam's interesting choice of underwear was silenced when the blonde leaned down to kiss him, shucking his shorts off in the process.

Kurt looked up at both boys now standing completely stark naked, lighting up the room with their perfect handsomeness. Kurt's chest was heaving as the two held onto each other and started hotly making out, leaving him to his own devices. Glasz eyes followed as sets of masculine hands began exploring masculine bodies, lips nipping along smooth columns of throat and collarbones. The brunette quickly took off Jeff's shirt, beginning to feel a little hot underneath it. Brown eyes opened at the rustle of fabric and the lean blonde smiled at the shirtless sight, roving his eyes up and down Kurt's long, pale torso, a torso begging to be marked with love bites. Jeff tapped Sam's shoulder in attention and the muscular blonde stopped kissing Jeff's neck to see what the boy wanted.

His eyes were met with the side of Kurt's fingers running through the elastic band of his pants, teasing the observant pair by beginning to pull it down his slim hips and picking it back up. Sam caught Jeff's eye and the lean blonde winked at him, both turning to Kurt. Jeff went to his side of the room and Sam sauntered right up to him, lowering himself down to Kurt's body and tearing his pants down his legs. The brunette blushed at Sam's take-charge demeanor and was instantly aroused by it, licking his lips as he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down further for a kiss.

Jeff rummaged through his bedside table drawer for supplies. If things kept going, at this rate, he'd be losing his virginity to the boy who managed to claim his heart in two weeks and another hot guy would get to watch. Grinning victoriously, Jeff extracted a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube from the drawer's confines, closing it shut. He turned back to the other bed and wasn't the least bit surprised to see its occupants heavily making out. Jeff trotted back to them, his footsteps sounding heavy as they pattered against the wood floor.

"How far are we gonna go?" he asked as he stopped before, supplies in his hand at the ready.

Sam and Kurt stopped kissing to look up at him, Kurt's eyes widening at the sight of what Jeff was holding and Sam grinning wolfishly.

"Kurt, is that okay with you?" Sam asked, noticing the brunette hadn't said anything.

Kurt looked between the two handsome blondes and nodded. "Yeah, let's do it."

"EXCELLENT!" both blondes exclaimed, Kurt rolling his eyes and finding the exchange between them rather endearing.

Sam clambered off him and Kurt took advantage of his freedom by moving to the middle of his bed, Jeff climbing in beside him and Sam getting in behind him.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Sam asked, caressing Kurt's hip as Jeff started tracing lazy circles against his belly, supplies lying on the bed.

"I want you both… at the same time," Kurt stated with finality.

Jeff stopped drawing circles on his belly and Sam stopped caressing his bare hip.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, throat going dry and not at all imaging losing his virginity in a three-way in all the times he's imagined the deed during his private time.

Kurt nodded, even though it was Jeff he was facing. "Yeah, I'm serious. I said it earlier, I couldn't choose between you two. Therefore, I want you both to take me at the same time."

Sam's eyes looked over Kurt's head and caught Jeff's, the slenderer blonde looking excited at the prospect.

"You cool with it?" Sam asked, resuming rubbing Kurt's silky hipbone.

Jeff licked his lips. "Yeah, I'm cool with it!"

Kurt giggled as their hands crept lower and soon found them between his legs. His giggling turned to heated whimpering as one hand started sliding between his legs, fingers pressing into his perineum as another set started ghosting over his tight entrance.

"Just put them in!" Kurt commanded the hand near his opening.

A warm chuckle (Sam's) vibrated in the boy's throat and his fingers slowly started pushing inside him. Kurt arched back against them and another hand braced against his shoulder blade, Sam leaning up to whisper little nothings in his ear. Jeff was watching the exchange with avid fascination; still in disbelief he was going to be a part of this. Catching Kurt's lips in a kiss, Jeff blindly guided his hand further between Kurt's legs until he felt Sam's finger sliding inside his favorite brunette. Bringing his hand up to Kurt's lips, the smaller boy stopped kissing him long enough to take Jeff's fingers in his mouth, salivating all over them with gusto.

Jeff's length shot up instantly at the sight of Kurt sucking away on his fingers. If he didn't need his hands to help Sam stretch the brunette out, there was something else of his Jeff wouldn't have minded letting Kurt suck on. The blonde pulled his fingers out of Kurt's wet mouth and wet back to kissing the boy, lowering his hand back down and feeling around for Sam's lone finger. Slipping two fingers around Sam's as it pushed in and out of Kurt, Sam wiggled his inside the brunette and Kurt moaned into Jeff's mouth as the second blonde started inserting his.

"Keep going," Kurt mumbled against his roommate's lips, enjoying the friction the pair was causing in his lower half.

Sam kissed his shoulder, adding a second finger inside him. "Your wish is our command, baby."

Kurt sighed, running his hand up Jeff's arm and giving the sinewy bicep an affectionate squeeze. Jeff blushed even though Kurt couldn't see and smiled against his mouth, tracing his tongue along the brunette's lips. Kurt giggled at the contact and then groaned when Jeff pushed a second finger inside him, he and Sam beginning to scissor him open.

"Aren't I ready yet?" Kurt grumbled halfheartedly, pushing away from Jeff's mouth once more and looking into lust-blown brown eyes.

"You're gonna be taking two of us at the same time," Sam panted from behind him, running his hand up and down Kurt's back as best his position allowed. "Have you seen the two of us? That's a lot to take in. Neither of us wanna hurt you, baby."

"He's right, Kurt," Jeff spoke up, calming his hormones down slightly. "We want you to look back on this time in fifty years and remember it as pleasurable, not painful."

Kurt took a calming breath and darted his eyes down to Jeff's pelvic bone. Sam was right; they _would_ be a lot to take it. Jeff was longer than Sam but slimmer. Sam, from what Kurt dared to see when the blonde pulled off his boxers, was long enough but thicker than Jeff. Kurt tried calming himself down but it wasn't working; he wanted to feel his blondes inside him and he wanted them now.

Sam reached over and turned Kurt's head, giving his lips something to suck on while he and Jeff worked him open. He understood Kurt's impatience; he wanted to be inside the brunette too. But he meant what he said; he didn't want to hurt him. Jeff's words struck a chord with him as well. He _did_ want Kurt to think back on what they were about to do and remember it fondly. Sam wanted to give Kurt the absolute best of him and prayed to whatever deity that listened to a bi teen's prayers that Kurt would want to come back for more.

"I think he's ready," Jeff said, noticing he and Sam were able to scissor three fingers apiece in the brunette and still have room for me.

"I think you're right, dude," Sam answered, reaching over Kurt's shoulder to kiss the leaner blonde. "You ready for us, Kurt?"

Kurt gasped as their fingers picked up speed, shooting in and out of him like a runaway bullet train. "Yes, yes, I'm ready!"

Jeff shuddered as he pulled his fingers out of Kurt's wet channel, sitting up quickly to search the bed for his supplies. Catching the strip of condoms out of the corner of his eye, Jeff reached out for it and tore one off the strip, handing it in Sam's direction and taking one for himself. Kurt's eyes followed the exchange of rubbers and a light blush crept across his cheek, his temperature beginning to rise.

_Oh, Gucci, this is it!_ Kurt thought as Jeff snapped open the lube bottle, squeezing the oil into his cupped hand and rubbing the fluid down his sheathed hard-on.

The blonde caught Kurt's eye and winked at him, Kurt feeling even more turned on than he was a minute ago. Jeff handed Sam the bottle and Kurt caught the sound of foil opening and then hitting the floor. Sam accepted the bottle from the tall blonde and lathered himself up as Jeff assumed his original position in front of their brunette.

"Take me now," Kurt whimpered, soothing a hand over Jeff's chest.

Jeff quickly kissed Kurt as he scooted closer and closer to the brunette, hard enough against his pale body he could dry hump the boy if he wanted. Sam pressed kisses into his shoulder blonde as he aligned himself against Kurt's entrance, using his smaller head to tease the clenching wink between his cheeks.

"Take a deep breath, baby," Sam said, he and Jeff waiting for Kurt do as he was told.

Kurt turned to face and kiss Sam one more time before doing the same to Jeff and closing his eyes, inhaling and forcing himself to listen to Jeff's whispers of "Just relax" and the two blondes pushed their ways inside him.

The brunette's eyes shot open as he exhaled sharply through his nose, two rock-hard stalks of manhood piercing his well-stretched entrance open. Jeff rubbed his lips against his throat, kissing and nipping at the pale column in what he hoped was a calming manner. Sam's mouth flew to the base of Kurt's spine after he got over the daze of pushing into Kurt's channel with another guy's member rubbing against his, sinking his teeth gently into the muscles his tongue was lapping at to calm himself.

"Oh, Gucci, you two…" Kurt muttered, lost in bliss as Sam and Jeff pushed further into him.

"I double that," Jeff said against Kurt's Adam's apple, biting down gently against a jugular.

Kurt whimpered in delight at the feeling, reaching down to his hip and running his hand up the thigh Jeff and Sam were now holding up. His hand slid in-between his legs and without dislodging Jeff or Sam from him, he held himself open more, Sam sliding in further. He let the groan bubbling in his throat escape past his mouth and Sam whimpered his thanks as his stroke began picking up speed.

"Don't stop, DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP!" Kurt screamed when one of them hit against something that shot a spasm of pleasure up his spine and throughout his body.

"Liked that?" Sam asked breathlessly, really pounding into Kurt's compliant body, simultaneously rubbing against Jeff.

"I think he does," Jeff answered, kissing Kurt's lips and picking up momentum, loving the friction his and Sam's rutting erections were causing.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes I love it!" Kurt bleated, his blondes stabbing in and out of him with gusto, making his entire core tingle in ecstasy.

Sam snapped his hips back once in an attempt to get closer to Kurt's mouth and flexed back in when he did, the brunette seemingly understanding what the blonde wanted and turned his head to kiss him. Jeff moaned when he caught the sight of Kurt and Sam heatedly making out, turning his attention to the brunette's throat and licking stripes up the side of his sweaty neck, oddly enjoying the salty tang of Kurt's sweaty flavor.

"Oh, Kurt baby, you taste you good!" Jeff complimented, licking his salty lips clean.

"Ugh!" Sam grunted with another snapped thrust into Kurt's sweating body. "He feels good too!"

"You two feel amazing!" Kurt hitched against Sam's mouth as Jeff started picking up speed to match Sam's thrusts, stabs of arousal beginning to penetrate his belly.

Jeff noticed the straining erection poking him in the gut first and letting go of Kurt's thigh, he reached over and began stroking it up and down. Kurt's attention went from being on Sam's mouth to facing Jeff as the blonde stroked him closer to the orgasm that was desperate for escape.

"Jeff, please don't stop!" Kurt pleaded with the slimmer blonde as he crept closer to his release.

The stroking blonde caught Kurt's lips in his, smoothing his lips over the brunette's and nibbling at the corners of Kurt's mouth. Sam held Kurt's thigh higher and really started pistoning inside him, Jeff matching the speed of his stroking with his canting hips. Kurt saw stars and planets and cartoon birdies flying across his vision as he came, his essence shooting onto Jeff's smooth body.

Jeff groaned against the brunette's mouth as Kurt released, feeling a sticky wetness hitting his belly. He pulled away from Kurt's soft lips and looked down, smiling at the pearly white streams coating his chest and abs.

"Beautiful," Jeff complimented, slowing down his bucking hips and letting go of Kurt's flaccid member, bringing his hand coated in Kurt's seed up between them.

He held out a sticky finger and Kurt started sucking himself off, Jeff adding a second and three and never once taking his eyes away from the brunette's as Kurt cleaned the blonde's hand off. The visual served as a powerful aphrodisiac and Jeff, bones lagging with contentment despite not relieving himself yet. Jeff lowered his clean hand back to Kurt's thigh and held it up with Sam, plundering himself deeper inside the sacred passage he was permitted to be in.

"Oh, fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum!" Sam announced, thrusting in sharply before burying himself root-deep in Kurt, holding himself against the hilt as he came, emptying himself into the surrounding heat and spilling his seed into the condom around him.

Jeff couldn't even formulate words as he came, grabbing at Kurt's mouth with his and kissing the boy with all his might, sucking his lips into his mouth and not letting go as he spilled his essence into Kurt's compliant body.

"Wow, Kurt, that was just— wow," Sam said in a breathless voice, his vision beginning to return to normal after its shaking.

"Yeah, Kurt, that was incredible," Jeff managed when he gave Kurt his lips back, smiling at the boy as he pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

Kurt smiled at their compliments. "You two were amazing," he gushed, giggling like a schoolgirl as the pair gently pulled themselves out of his used channel, careful not to hurt him.

Sam flipped Kurt around so the brunette was now facing him, kissing him with all his might while Jeff alternated between caressing his hip and wrapping an arm around his sweaty waist to rub against Kurt's belly, all the while pressing sweet kisses to the brunette's shoulder.

"Sam?" Kurt started, pushing himself away from the blonde's broad body.

"Yeah, baby?" Sam asked, slightly disappointed being away from Kurt's sweet mouth.

"Do you think the boys who _aren't_ in the room down the hall will want pizza tomorrow?"

Jeff snickered against Kurt's shoulder while his blonde counterpart's eyes widened and he blushed. "What do you mean?"

Kurt stroked a hand along Sam's defined jaw and pressed a kiss against his lips. "We're the only ones here in this wing. Why do you think no one came pounding on the door after all the noise we made?"

Again Sam blushed. "Are you mad?"

"No," Kurt answered, making Sam smile in return. "But tomorrow, Jeff and I _may_ want a pizza. You better be the one to bring it."

"This could be something of a tradition," Jeff said, liking the idea of having Kurt again tomorrow in the Biblical sense with the other blonde around.

Sam looked between Kurt's and Jeff's shining eyes and smiled at the pair, kissing Kurt and reaching over to catch his fellow blonde's lips. "You'll take care of him during the week?"

Jeff nodded, arm now snug around Kurt's waist as Sam's joined his above it. "You know I will."

"And I'll take care of both of you," Kurt said sleepily, looking at Sam's face and reaching up to kiss along his chin, jaw, and throat.

"I have no doubt, baby," Sam cooed serenely, watching Kurt and Jeff beginning to fall asleep. "Thank you, Kurt. This was the most fun I've had in a long time."

Kurt smiled. "You know what they say: blondes have more fun."

Jeff's eyes opened a little more awake when he heard that, catching Sam's as Kurt finally gave into his body's need to rest and fell asleep. The brown-eyed blonde gazed at the green-eyed one and gently leaned over to kiss him, Sam happily returning his soft kiss.

"Yeah," Jeff whispered into Kurt's hair when he settled back down behind him, careful not to wake the brunette.

Sam nipped light kisses against Kurt's mouth and smiled at his boy. "They certainly do," he finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Man, got this one done faster than I thought I would! Like I mentioned earlier, this was a little plot bunny that had its babies in my head and I had to write it out to share with y'all. I haven't really seen a lot (or any) stories of this pairing I've decided to dub Suff so please, please, please let me know what you thought of it? I hope you all have an incredibly Happy and safe New Year! Let's get more Hevans (and Suff ;) in our lives in 2012!

*A brief synopsis: _Flower Drum Song_ is a 1958 Broadway play that became a cinematic success when it was made into a movie in 1961. It's the story about a young woman who immigrates to America from China to enter into an arranged marriage with a man she has never met and who is already deeply involved with another woman. The immigrant eventually begins falling in love with another man that she can't marry as she is bound by her arranged marriage contract. If you ever get the opportunity to see it, DO SO! It's such a wonderful musical!

**_Pizza Planet_ was the name of the restaurant Andy, his mother and Molly ventured out to in the 1995 Disney movie _Toy Story_. I simply couldn't think of a cool enough pizza place that Sam would be working at so I borrowed one from my childhood ;)

***If anyone can remember that far back, Keno the pizza delivery boy (played by the absolutely delicious Ernie Reyes Jr.) said that to April O'Neill (Paige Turco) as an excuse to gain access into her apartment in the 1991 movie _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Secret of the Ooze_.

Chris Colfer and Riker Lynch are loves; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


End file.
